Ezra's Lullabies
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: Short one-shot lullabies for our favorite Blueberry!
1. Song Of The Sea

**Hello me Fangirls/boys! I know I said that I was gonna publish another story but I HAD to do this one. There will be different lullabies for our favorite blueberry in these short stories. I highly recommend these songs, and/or movies/shows they come from.** ****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ezra nor do I own this song.** ****

 **~:~**

A five year old Ezra laughs running around the house as his mother, Mira, chases him. Soon she catches up to him and scoops him up in her arms, "I've caught you now my little sneaky Jedi," she affectionally rubs her nose against his. "Time for bed!"

Ezra huffed, "But I don't wanna go to bed!"

"But you're a growing boy, and you need to sleep so you can be strong."

"Will I be strong like daddy?"

Mira chuckled, "Of course you will, you'll be very strong."

Ezra grinned a gap toothed grin and said, "I'm strong enough now!" He managed to leap out of her arms and land on the floor, "I can fight!" He threw a series of punches, "Hiya!"

Mira giggled and crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

"Yeah! Watch!" He gave a weak kick in the air but slipped and fell down, "Oof!"

Mira laughed and picked Ezra back up, "You're going to have to wait a while." Ezra humfed and crossed his arms.

Then he began to get ready for bed, he brushed his teeth and slipped into his orange and black paw-printed pajamas.

Mira walked in and tucked her child into his soft, warm, cozy, bed. She was about to leave when he asked, "Can you sing me a song?"

Mira turned around to face Ezra, his electric indigo eyes were wide and begging. "Alright." Ezra cheered and clapped.

The woman say on the side of his bed, "I'll sing you a lullaby that my mother once sang to us when we were little."

"What is it called?"

"The Song of the Sea," she answered. Mira took a breath before she began to sing, her soft soothing voice relaxing her child.

 _"Hush now my Stoirin*, close your eyes and sleep_ _  
_ _Waltzing the waves_ _  
_ _Diving the deep_ _  
_ _Stars are shining bright_ _  
_ _The wind is on the rise_ _  
_ _Whispering words of long lost lullabies"_

 _ **Ezra stares at the holoscreen of the disk Sabine gave to him, his mother's old lullabies play in his head.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"Oh won't you come with me_ _  
_ _Where the moon is made of gold_ _  
_ _And in the morning sun_ _  
_ _We'll be sailing"_

 _ **Ezra looks out the window of the Ghost, staring at the stars twinkling in the galaxy.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"Oh won't you come with me_ _  
_ _Where the ocean meets the sky_ _  
_ _And as the clouds roll by_ _  
_ _We'll sing the song of the sea"_ __

 _"I had a dream last night_ _  
_ _And heard the sweetest sound_ _  
_ _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round"_ __

 _ **Mira receives a vision of her son with the Ghost Crew, laughing and smiling. She also saw him training with a light saber and meditating with Kanan.**_

 _"Castles in the sand_ _  
_ _Cradles in the trees_ _  
_ _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by"_ _  
_  
 _ **Mira hugs her son as he cries she wipes away his tears and kisses him on the forehead. Then she hands him the house key and hides him in the broadcasting pit.**_

 _"Oh won't you come with me_ _  
_ _Where the moon is made of gold_ _  
_ _And in the morning sun_ _  
_ _We'll be sailing"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra sees his parents and runs up to them, embracing/glomping them in a hug.**_ _ ****_

 _"Oh won't you come with me_ _  
_ _Where the ocean meets the sky_ _  
_ _And as the clouds roll by_ _  
_ _We'll sing the song of the sea_ _  
_ _Rolling_ _  
_ _Rolling_ _  
_ _Rolling_ _  
_ _Rolling"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra now has to chose if he wants to be with his parents or his crew. He comes up to his parents and says, "Mom, dad, I want to stay with the crew."**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mira is sad for a moment before se gives a sad smile and hugs her son, "I see, promise me you'll still visit."**_ _ ****_

 _ **"I will."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ephraim ruffled his son's hair and hugs him, then turns to Kanan, "You better take good care of him."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kanan nods, grinning, "We will."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mira stands up and hands Ezra a silver necklace with a heart in the middle, "Keep this, in case we can't see each other for a while."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ezra nods and tries to stop tears from flowing, but they keep coming down anyway.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **"We love you Ezra, don't forget that."**_

 _"Oh won't you come with me_ _  
_ _Where the moon is made of gold_ _  
_ _And in the morning sun_ _  
_ _We'll be sailing free"_

 _ **Mira and Ephraim enter another rebel ship and wave good-bye to their son, Ezra waves back still clutching the necklace.**_

 _"Oh won't you come with me_ _  
_ _Where the ocean meets the sky_ _  
_ _And as the clouds roll by"_ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ezra opens up the locket and sees a picture of them all, including his aunts, uncles, friends, and cousins, on his seventh birthday. On the back of the picture it says, 'Don't ever lose hope, or give up, you are a strong clever boy. We love so very much.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Love,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mom and Dad.'**_

 _"We'll sing the song of the sea"_ _  
_  
Mira finished her lullaby as she glanced at Ezra who was now sleeping and snoring softly, she lightly kissed his forehead and went to the door. She peeked through the door and whispered, "Sweet dreams my darling." And she shut off the lights and slowly closed the door.

 **~:~** ****

 **That song was from the movie Song Of The Sea, it's very beautiful and I recommend you should watch it, seriously. The song was called Song Of The Sea | Lullaby.** ****

 **May the Dorito be with you…** **  
** **~ Paint**


	2. InuYasha's Lullaby

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!** ****

 **I wonder if I can make anyone cry, hehehe…** ****

 **Disclaimer: star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight, can I own Rebels?** ****

 **Star: no.** ****

 **Dangit.**

 **~:~**

The door creaked open as the hallway light peeked into the room, Mira and Ephraim grumbled, Ezra stood in the doorway, sniffling.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Ephraim asked sitting up.

The boy just stood there and ran over and began to cry into his mother's sleeve, Mira sat up and pulled Ezra onto her lap soothing him, "Ssh, it's okay, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a really scary dream…" he sniffed and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, "The Empire came and… and, they took you away," the child continued to sob again, "It was so scary! I was so scared!" He cried in his mother's chest clinging to hr clothes.

Ephraim frowned and his eyes softened, he stroked Ezra's head calmly and Mira hugged her child protectively. "Oh sweetie…"

"You won't leave me… right?" Ezra looked up to them with pleading round eyes. The parents glanced at each other, they knew that sooner or later that the Empire would find them and they'd have to leave Ezra, that is unless they took him too, which they wouldn't allow it.

"Ezra… there are times when you'll have to be on your own, we can't always be there with you," Ephraim spoke in a low voice.

"But…"

"Ssh, you don't have to worry about it now, the nightmare is over, now go to bed," the father interrupted and yawned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"But I can't, what if I have it again?"

Mira sighed and settled down a bit and began to run her fingers through Ezra's messy hair, and she began to sing a soft lullaby to her son.

 _"Cast away, your worries my dear_ _  
_ _For tomorrow comes a new day_ _  
_ _Hold to me, you've got nothing to fear_ _  
_ _For your dreams are not far away…"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra looks out his tower and leans in the railings, looking over the fields of Lothal, the breeze blowing against his face and hair, a humming playing softly in his mind**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"As you lay your head, and you rest_ _  
_ _May your dreams take over my love_ _  
_ _Listen close, my son of the west_ _  
_ _For your destiny lies above"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra is back in his tower after a chaotic day's event with a rebel crew, he looks over the silver sphere he had took from the Jedi, suddenly he senses a familiar presence behind him. "What is the Force?"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"The Force is what binds us , it is apart of the galaxy, and it's strong in you Ezra."**_ _ ****_

 _ **The teen paused and glanced at Kanan before looking back at the weapon.**_ _ ****_

 _ **"You can keep the light saber, and let it become just another dusty souvenir, or you can come with us, come with me, and you'll know how to train in the ways of the Force."**_ _ ****_

 _"Though the world is cruel, there's a light that still shines_ _  
_ _In the darkest days of our lives"_  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Ezra goes to rescue Kanan and finds him, he unclips him from the table and helps him walk. Soon they come across the Inquisitor and they started to battle him. But then the Inquisitor flings his saber at Ezra, causing the padawan to fall onto the catwalk below.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **When the battle is over Ezra heads back up and stands behind his grieving master, thinking that Ezra was dead. "Kanan… Kanan!" The Jedi turns to face the teen and smiles in relief.**_ _ ****_

 _ **"I thought I lost you."**_ _ ****_

 _ **"The feelings mutual, now come on, left's go home."**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way_ _  
_ _Think of me as you look to the sky…"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra stares at the ruins of his tower and remembers on how he saw his house be destroyed, a pain forms in his chest as he thinks of all the memories he lost. Then he looks up and tried to remember his parents, how they might still be alive, waiting for him.**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _"Child mine, your future is bright_ _  
_ _For your father's blood in your veins"_ _  
_  
 _ **Mira watches her child attempt using the Force, he manages to get his spoon to float for two seconds, before it drops to the floor. Mira laughs and remembers her husband doing the same thing. "You are so much like your father," she cooes ruffling her son's hair.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"In dark times, I pray you will fight_ _  
_ _For the world will soon know, your name…"_

Ezra had fallen fast asleep and was still hugging his mother's arms, Mira smiled softly and walked into his room and settled him into bed. "Sleep tight." And she headed back into her room and drifted back off into sleep.

 **~:~** ****

 **I'm sorry if I got any of the lines from the show wrong.** ****

 **That was InuYasha's Lullaby, lyrics by Lizz, I highly recommend the anime, especially to you Destiny, it has dogs~ and wolves~!** ****

 **~ Paint**


	3. Everything Stays

**Ezra's Lullabies** ****

 **Everything Stays - Rebecca Sugar** ****

 **What time is it?** ****

 **ADVENTURE TIME!**

 **Also Midnight Luna and silverwolf: I'll get to your songs soon, right after the next chapter of Bluebird's Illusion is up (which will be very soon!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels or this song.**

 **** **~:~** **  
**  
Mira say on the couch beside her son as he leaned on her while she combed her fingers through his hair, "So then we decided to settle down, and have a family, and that is how I met your father."

Ezra closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at his mother, "When can I go outside?"

The woman sighed and looked back down at her small child, "Ezra, you know you can't go until you've learned to control your…" she paused, "Abilities, what if you hurt someone, or yourself?"

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Ezra… I would love to let you make some friends but you know that we can't let you go out yet." Ezra frowned and looked away. "Now now, don't frown, come here, give your mommy a hug." The child wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a small smile as Mira held him close and hummed a tune.

 _"Let's go in the garden_ _  
_ _You'll find something waiting_ _  
_ _Right there where you left it_ _  
_ _Lying upside down"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra enters the remains of his house and spots something out of the corner of his eye. He goes to pick it up and realized that it's his Loth-Cat plushie doll, there were scorch marks all over and it was missing a button eye and a arm with a few tears here and there.**_

 _"When you finally find it_ _  
_ _You'll see how it's faded_ _  
_ _The underside is lighter_ _  
_ _When you turn it around"_ _  
_  
 _ **He inspects it a bit more and squishes it as it squeaks and flops around, he chuckles and looks around to make sure no one is watching as he puts it in his backpack. He then looks around the ruins for a while longer to see if he missed anything, before he senses Kanan calling him back to the Ghost. Ezra stops his searching and runs back to the ship.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Once he enters he runs into his room and takes the plushie out of the bag and puts it under the pillow, before going to train with Kanan.**_

 _"Everything stays_ _  
_ _Right where you left it_ _  
_ _Everything stays_ _  
_ _But it still changes"_ _  
_  
 _ **Before his parent's disappearance they had bought him this doll for his third birthday, it was new and colorful with tan fur and brown spots, Ezra loved the stuffed animal and would sleep with it every night, it was his most prized possession. It was one of the very few things he had left of his parents, no matter how torn and burnt it was, he still loved it as much as he was a child.**_

 _"Ever so slightly_ _  
_ _Daily and nightly_ _  
_ _In little ways_ _  
_ _When everything stays"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra secretly slept with it under his pillow, for some reason, knowing that it was there, beside him relaxed him sometimes, almost like his parents were still there or happy memories would appear in his dreams, which to Ezra, was extremely rare.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **The day Ezra found out about his parents death was when he suddenly yearned to hold the plushie in his arms while he slept like when he was younger. He had nightmares that night of his parents, bad memories returned, Ezra hardly got any sleep. This happened for the past week And Ezra blamed it on the toy, he threw it into the wall causing it squeak and flop onto the floor in a tiny pile of fluff.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **He never wanted to see that thing again.**_ _ ****_

 _ **But then when looking around the room Zeb had found it, sitting in the corner it almost even looked sad. At first the Lasat wanted to tease the kid about sleeping with a toy but remembered what he was going through and decided against it. He'd tease him about it later. Instead, Zeb had a better idea. He'd fix the thing up for Ezra, making it newer maybe better looking. With a bit of help of course.**_ _ ****_

 _ **~:~**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ezra walked into the room after a long day of Jedi training, he climbed up onto his bunk when he saw, sitting there on his pillow was the Loth-Cat plushie, but in great shape. The cuts were sown together and the eyes replaced with another button (smaller than the other but that was okay). The fur had been repainted and smoothed out with a new robotic like arm. Ezra stared at it for a while wondering how it got there and why does it look so new? Heck, it even smelled nice… wait no, he takes that back it smelt worse, it smelt like Zeb.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Ezra then wondered, 'Did Zeb do this? No, he couldn't have, Zeb would taunted me with it… but who could've done it?'**_ _ ****_

 _ **He would've thought a while longer but he was tired and couldn't bother with solving some mystery. So Ezra then fell into a dreamless slumber.**_ _ ****_

 _ **With the new looking plushie.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **~:~** ****

 **ITS BACK!** ****

 **I felt like writing some cute Ezra fluff because with all these Star Wars feels I needed it. BADLY.** ****

 **HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER?! OH MY GOSH!** ****

 **You're worst nightmare,** **  
** **Paint**


	4. Come Little Children

**What is this? An update?** _ **TWO**_ **updates in one day!? Tis a holiday miarcle!**

 **Happy holidays!** ****

 **Come Little Children - Erutan** ****

 **Silverbird22: I LOVE THAT SONG! I was literally thinking about doing that!** ****

 **AU where Mira is an Inquisitor** ****

 **~:~** **  
**  
 _"Come little children_ _  
_ _I'll take thee away_ _  
_ _Into a land of enchantment_ _  
_ _Come little children_ _  
_ _The time's come to play_ _  
_ _Here in my garden of shadows"_ __

Mira used to be a wife. She used to be a mother. She used to be a rebel. But those days were in the past. Her husband is dead, her son is gone, the rebellion shall die. Her name is no longer Mira. Her name is Inquisitor Animus.

 _"Follow, sweet children_ _  
_ _I'll show thee the way_ _  
_ _Through all the pain and the sorrows"_

She had successfully managed to do what only one other could, capture one of the rebels, and this one happened to be her son, Ezra.

He did not know it was her, not yet. She came into his cell the next day, hoping to convince him to join her. "Why do you resist? It would be so much easier if you were to just join us."

"I highly doubt that," he growled, "The Empire killed my parents, I'd never join them."

The woman smirked under her helmet as she took it off, smiling as she saw her son's reaction go from anger and resentment to surprise so slowly. "Are you so sure about that?"

 _"Weep not poor children_ _  
_ _For life is this way_ _  
_ _Murdering beauty and passions"_

"Why do you continue to resist us, don't you care about me? I only want what is best for you."

Ezra clenched his eyes shut and turned away, "You aren't my mother, she would never join the Empire."

"Things have changed my son," Animus replied coolly, "This is the way it was meant to be, if you join me, we can be family, we can be at peace, you won't have to suffer alone anymore."

Ezra hesitated and remained quiet for a while, "But my crew…"

"They are not your family," Animus answered coldly, "They only pity you, they felt sorry for you, they could never feel the way I do, to them you are just a person in the rebellion, someone they could easily replace." She placed a comforting hand on his face and moved his head to face her, "Only I could understand you, they know nothing, you been with them for a year, I raised you." Ezra closed his eyes, letting the words sink in, what if she was right?

"I can make the pain go away," she said in a loving voice, her face sincere, "What do you say?"

 _"Hush now, dear children_ _  
_ _It must be this way_ _  
_ _To weary of life and deceptions_ _  
_ _Rest now, my children_ _  
_ _For soon we'll away_ _  
_ _Into the calm and the quiet"_ __

Animus was finally making a breakthrough, she had managed to get him to truly listen to her, to consider her offer, just a while longer and he would be hers again.

"I've considered your offer," Ezra said as he stood up, "And… I'll join you."

Animus smiled and she hugged her son, "This is wonderful news, so glad you decided to join us sweetheart. Your training starts tomorrow."

 **~:~** **  
**  
"Do not hold back my son, think of your enemies, let your emotions give you strength."

"Animus," Ezra started.

"Call me mother," she replied with a small smile.

"…Mom… do we have to kill for them? It's wrong, you could always leave, no one has to know, the rebellion would accept you."

Suddenly Animus struck at the ground near Ezra's feet and glared at him, "I don't want to hear any of that nonsense Ezra, this is way it is, you cannot change it."

Ezra looked surprised at his mother's actions, "I… of course mother…"

 _"Come little children_ _  
_ _I'll take thee away_ _  
_ _Into a land of enchantment_ _  
_ _Come little children_ _  
_ _The time's come to play_ _  
_ _Here in my garden of shadows"_ __

Turns out Ezra didn't fall for her convincing, he only agreed to act as a spy for the rebellion, she had found this out when they attack their base and Ezra fought alongside them.

"Now Ezra, go, this is your time to strike!" Animus had ordered pointing to his, what she thought, former master.

He had hesitated, clutching tightly onto his lightsaber, "What are you waiting for?" Animus asked glaring at him, "Take him down!"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear him, but before she could say anything else she felt and searing pain across her shoulder, she dropped the lightsaber to clutch her wound as she collapsed to her knees. She looked up at Ezra with wide eyes, "Ezra…"

"I-I'm sorry…" he blinked and crushed her lightsaber and turned away, running towards Kanan, his true master.

Animus just sat there in surprise, her son had betrayed her, he lied to her, after all she did for him.

She never felt more hurt, the rebellion took her son away from her, her sadness was quickly replaced with anger. She would make they they'd all pay, she would not rest until she had her son back.

 **~:~**

 **I was so tempted to just have them reenact** _ **The Spider and the Lamps**_ **, honestly.** ****

 **I have the honor to be** **  
** **Your obedient servant,** **  
** **J. Paint**


End file.
